


Who Eats Fish Pizza

by systems



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [9]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Fic, makoto eats fish pizza, pizza boy makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/systems/pseuds/systems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompt from a <a href="http://systemsforfic.tumblr.com/post/130357129465/aus">prompt meme</a>: </p><p>“I ordered pizza but the pizzeria got my order wrong so now I’m screaming at my really cute pizza delivery boy because I’m angry and very hungry”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Eats Fish Pizza

The doorbell rings, so Rin grabs the cash he's set aside from the counter and goes to answer the door. He has the porch light on to help the delivery guy find his apartment, and even in its yellowish tinge, this delivery guy? Is gorgeous. 

"Good evening, Matsuoka-san?" the boy says, with a smile that is far too brilliant for someone who has to work delivering pizza at this time of night on a Friday. Shouldn't he be out on a date right now? He looks like the type who would have girls - and guys, probably - tripping over themselves to ask him out. 

"Hi, uh-" Rin breaks off. He doesn't actually want to sound like a massive tool in front of a handsome guy like this one, but he needs to make sure the delivery guy stays while he checks the order. Last time the guy just took off, and they'd delivered a pizza with the wrong toppings and forgotten his drinks. The delivery guy takes his hesitation a different way, though. 

"Tachibana Makoto!" he says brightly. "I have a pizza for Matsuoka Rin. That's you, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Rin says. "Mak--- I mean Tachibana." Rin shakes his head. First names? No way. "What's -- What's the total?" 

"Oh," Tachibana checks the receipt. "It's 1265 yen. One seafood special, and one Pocari Sweat."

Before he can stop himself, Rin lets out a frustrated sigh. "No, goddamn it! I didn't order the seafood special. I didn't order it last time, either! I mean, I get this is Japan and all, but who wants fish on their pizza?" 

Tachibana appears startled. "Oh. Aren't you Japanese?" he asks, then seems to quickly think better of it. "Sorry, it's none of my business, only you're fluent, so--"

"No, I am," Rin says, momentarily sidetracked. "I grew up in Australia, well, for middle school and some of high school. So I'm more used to their styles of pizza." 

"Oh," Tachibana nods. "That's really cool!" he adds with a blinding smile. "I've always wanted to visit Australia!" His eyes take on a hint of longing, and Rin blinks, surprised to see just how green they are. They're a beautiful color. 

"So, um," Rin says.

"Right!" Tachibana blurts. "Sorry! I'm so sorry! I'll take this back and I'll bring you the right pizza right away. What did you really order, again?" 

Rin repeats the order patiently, a question hovering at the edge of his lips the whole time. Before Tachibana turns to leave, Rin's hand shoots out. He thinks better of it, but Tachibana has seen him start to reach out, and he stops. Rin rubs at the back of his neck. 

"Will you bring the pizza? I mean, when the right one is ready?"

"Oh!" Tachibana considers for a moment. "Yes, probably. As long as they finish it before my shift ends."

"When do you finish?" Rin asks. 

Tachibana looks at his watch. "About half an hour from now," he says. 

Rin takes a deep breath. Hell, why not. "Bring it at the end of your shift, and stay and share it with me?" 

Tachibana laughs, and Rin would be insulted if he didn't look so utterly delighted. "In that case, why don't you keep this one?" he says, pushing the pizza into Rin's hands. "They would just tell me to throw it out anyway." 

"But I don't like seafood pizza," Rin frowns. 

"Yeah, but I do," Tachibana grins. 

Rin finds himself grinning back.


End file.
